Moonstruck
by WhoaJoanna
Summary: Edward is killed by the woman of his dreams one hundred years ago. Angry and insane, he holds himself up in his castle. One night a beautiful girl gets lost in the woods. Will Isabella survive Edwards revenge?
1. Preface

_**Hey, this is just the preface, so its very short. The next chapters will be more detailed and therefore longer. I hope you enjoy the story as it progresses. Feel free to review and give me your thoughts! I take criticism very well so please, say what you feel. **_

I do not own twilight.

_**BEFORE LEAVING, IF YOU HAVE DECIDED THAT YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS STORY, REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH IT.**_

_**I WILL TRY TO FIX IT, I VALUE YOUR OPINION!**_

_**IF IT MEANS ILL BE A BETTER WRITER PLEASE INFORM ME.**_

_**thankyou.**_

* * *

On a dark night many years ago, there were clouds masking the sky. Not a single breeze graced my skin. If it wasn't for my candlestick, I would have surely been lost. The woods were quiet; the only sounds were my shaky breaths. I had walked through those woods thousands of times; why I was scared, I do not know. Maybe, if I were to be daring enough to say, it was because of her. Yes, that must be it, the beautiful woman that would sneak into my room at night and whisper haunting things to me as I slept. She had yet to tell me her name. I do not even know if she is real. Her beautiful voice had been filtering through my dreams for months. Her soft cold hands stroking my face, her rosy lips touching mine, intoxicating me into a haze of lust.

She must be real, she came last night. She whispered that she loved me. I was so happy someone as beautiful as her would love someone like me. A prince of Italy I may be, but she is a goddess. She is so graceful when she walks to my bed, her beautiful red hair flowing behind her. Those eyes shot terror and lust through my body. Yes, she is one of the angels, and she loves me. She told me to find her at the meadow behind the woods surrounding my castle. I told her I would be there with my mother's ring; I would propose marriage to my angel.

My mother has been inviting princesses from all over the world to come to our castle in hopes that I would fall in love with one of them. Yes, they were all beautiful and charming in their own unique way, but none of them quite right for me. My father told me time and time again that "it shouldn't matter what is right for you but the politics behind it". My heart yearned for more than my father's kingdom. "What's greater than a kingdom?" my father would challenge me. Medicine, I would suggest. My father would just laugh. I told my parents of my angel, my mother was thrilled and gave me the ring right away. Thinking about my beautiful angel calmed me making walking through these woods easier.

As I approached closer to the meadow, my heart raced faster with each step I took. The trees surrounding me were beginning to thin and the earth below me was beginning to firm. When I reached the meadow, I paused. My angel was sitting on a fallen tree, her back to me. She didn't know I was there I stayed quiet so I wouldn't scare her. Her hair was long down her back, red and bright, the clouds above parted some and the hidden moon appeared shedding light on her more. She was wearing a stunning white dress hugging her body in the most sinful way. Lust shot through my body watching her there. I stepped forward a breeze picking up and blowing my candle out. I gasped and she turned around.

Her eyes were shining. She smiled and stood, motioning for me to join her. I walked over to her, not trying to hide the excitement shooting though my body. I reached her and took her hand. It was cold and soft, but slightly hard. I decided not to ask about it, I wouldn't want to embarrass my bride. I took a deep breath inhaling her scent.

"My love, you're stunning in moonlight," I said stroking her hand and smiling still. She stepped closer to me and took a deep breath, her eyes darkening. She reached around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"I was worried you wouldn't come, but I'm glad you did," she said leading me over to the fallen tree she was sitting on when I entered the meadow.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything, being here with you now. I feel so happy. Please my angel, tell me your name," I said stroking her soft face. She looked into my eyes studying me. Suddenly she stood, twirling around the meadow.

"Oh Edward, you make me want to dance and sing. The moment I met you I knew you were the one for me. I love you so much, of course I'll tell you my name," she said exuberantly. Her voice was so full of love it brought me to my feet. I ran to her, waiting for her to tell me. I needed to know what her name was.

"Please, my love, tell me now," I begged. Holding her to me tight, her body was hard, like stone.

"Victoria," she purred into my ear. I looked into her eyes. Victoria. Such a beautiful name. I wanted to yell it from every roof top in Italy. I wanted everyone to know I was to marry the beautiful Victoria. She would say yes, I knew it. She said so herself that she loved me. She would not deny me.

I looked at her and saw she was smiling. Something flashed in her eyes. Desire. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. We would have each other after our wedding, and for the rest of our lives. I took a deep breath trying to calm my sudden nerves. My heart was beating so hard I could feel it in my ears. I dropped on one knee and pulled out the ring my mother gave me.

"My beautiful Victoria. My love. I have thought of nothing but you for so long. Everything about you enchants me. I love you more than anything. I'll love you forever. I will give you anything you want, anything in the world. Victoria, my angel. Will you be my wife?" I asked her, tears were in my eyes, I meant every word. I would love her for the rest of my life. She looked at me showing no emotion at all.

"My love, will you marry me?" I asked again, she snapped to attention and smiled. There was something in her eyes. An emotion I couldn't read. I stood trying to take her hand, but she tore it away from me and started dancing again. Laughing. It wasn't an excited laugh or a happy laugh. This was something different. Something that made me very uncomfortable.

"Victoria," I whispered. She didn't stop, she just laughed louder. Her laughter was echoing off the trees, surrounding me. I felt dizzy. I wanted to vomit in the woods. I had to be strong.

"Victoria, my love," I said in a small voice. She stopped turning so fast to look at me it was unreal. There was a scowl on her face as she walked to me slowly.

"Edward, did you really think I loved you?" she said coming, closer to me. My heart dropped to my stomach. My vision grew blurry. My legs felt weak. She didn't love me? No, impossible. She said herself that she had... My thought process trailed off as I realized in horror that all this had just been a ruse. This could not be happening.

When she reached me, something in her eyes read danger. I suddenly felt scared. I was scared of the woman I loved. She had said she loved me too. I had just asked her to be my wife. She put her cold hard hands on my shoulders. She reached her lips to my neck and kissed me. Her lips were gentle and seductive, her lips parting and her tongue licking me. Lust shot through my body. Maybe she was kidding before about not loving me. My love, my beautiful Victoria would marry me. Lifting my hand to reach for the ring again, I felt a blinding pain first at my neck and then it shot throughout my body.

A burning started, and I was dropped to the ground.

Alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Hey, this chapter took time. all my chapters will take time.i am going to write untill i feel the chapter is good enough to it takes a week, fine. but if it takes more than i cant that this chapter is quite short, they will become longer with plot just needs to thicken.**

I don't own twilight.**  
**

* * *

Four walls. For the past 78 hours I have been staring at these four walls, self loathing. All I knew how to do lately was hate every distinct thing about myself. I thought about my existence mostly. Everything before this life was hazy and deformed. But now everything is so clear, it is disgusting. I thought about my parents, my sweet mother Elizabeth and my father Edward Senior; stern and loyal. I loved them so much. I had looked to them for guidance. They are dead now of course, everyone I knew was gone. But I didn't _kill _them all.

I remember the face of every person I took life from. I remember the light in their eyes draining, when they realized what I was. I remember the fear radiating from them when they learned what I was going to do them. The begging and the tears. None of those things stuck out to me as much as the _voices_. Those god dammed voices screaming for no one else to hear but me. I remember all of them; thousands of earth shattering screams. Then silence. I do not know what I despised more; the desolate prayers before or the deafening silence after.

I am a monster, I understood this. Inside and out I was horrifying. From the moment I escaped the flames I knew there was something different, something or some part of me had evolved. Now I just wished for death.

_As soon as I hit the ground of the meadow, my whole body erupted into flames. Every inch of my body, inside and out, was ablaze; blinding pain rippling though me in intense waves. I could not see. I tried to open my eyes but I saw nothing. I could not hear anything but my own screams. I laid there for what seemed like days. I was screaming, yelling and begging for help. For so long I begged for aid, so loud that I could not find my voice anymore. My screaming turned into pathetic whimpers. There was no point in fighting the inferno, I would never escape it. My limbs were stiff from the struggle. My eyes were wet from the tears. Each one running down my face felt like lava as if the flames weren't enough. I haven't even tried to open my eyes again. I do not wish to see the flames. Feeling it was enough._

_There was a point where I started hearing things; everything. There were conversations going on all around me; the voices becoming louder and louder. I heard a little girl crying, she tripped on a large rock and hurt herself. I heard her mother trying to make her feel better. I didn't know why I was hearing these things or how I was hearing them. The pain became bearable, until it was gone all together. I did not move, too afraid to find that it was all a cruel joke or that if I moved I would feel the fire again. _

"_We have looked everywhere. If he is not in these woods then he has left the country." There were men talking, looking for someone I suppose. It could be a trick, the moment I opened my curious eyes the fire would begin again._

"_If he left the country that means more work for us, he might have been kidnapped. If that is the case then it is war on that country." Again with the voices, they were becoming louder._

"_I think I saw something over here, follow me." Twigs crunched beneath the men's feet, and their footsteps were getting closer. I realized they were coming in my direction. If this was a trick then I would be forced to endure the pain again. _

_I opened my eyes and gasped. I saw everything for miles. I saw the beauty of the woods. I saw every color of the meadow, the colors of the flowers more vibrant than I could ever imagine! The bold colors screaming in their beauty, there were colors I did not even know existed; blues and violets, pinks and greens. I was speechless. I could see the texture of the bark on far away trees, miles upon miles of trees, I saw every minute detail. It was like I was seeing for the very first time. I never knew the world could be so beautiful, I wonder what it looked like now beyond this meadow. If I saw my mother, her red hair and green eyes, would I recognize her? Would she be the same but be completely different at the same time? I tried thinking back to my vision before but it did not come even close to this. Before, my vision was cloudy and smudged. Nothing compared to this, nothing could compete with this._

"_There he is. He is over there in the meadow," the man said, breaking me from my thoughts and tearing me away from the wonder that was the meadow and the complete wonder factor of my new unexplained vision. _

_The footsteps were fast now. I could hear every step they made and every breath they took, and a thumping… A heartbeat? Has every sense of mine completely developed in the fire? How could I hear all of these things, including the young girl that had hurt herself? The men continued coming closer and closer towards me until I could physically feel them near me. I was not facing them, my back turned their way. I decided to stop being a coward to the fire, and turn to confront them._

_I took a breath to speak and stopped; a burning erupting in my throat, just my throat. The fire did not pass though the rest of my body but a primal urge did. The pain was intense and hardly bearable. I looked up at the men; they were dressed in my kingdom's royal colors. They were just standing there looking at me. As soon as their eyes fell on my face, their heartbeats increased and the color drained from their faces. I smelled their perspiration. It was obvious they were scared of something but what that was I did not know. I looked around the meadow and saw nothing that would be in the least bit terrorizing. Curious I opened my mouth to speak but stopped again. The burning intensifying within me, I did not open my mouth much but it was enough to make me shake. I did not know what I wanted, or what this craving was. I did not understand what was making me quake with hunger until the bigger man turned to run away but tripped on an uprooted tree and fell. It was obvious that the man was bleeding I could see the blood oozing out of the cut. It was almost in slow motion. Who knew such a small cut, something so tiny and insignificant, could send me into such frenzy. _

_I began to shake. My whole body was vibrating in intense ripples. My throat was burning and within seconds I ran for the man in a sprint that was almost too fast to believe. I grabbed the fallen man by the neck. I could feel his heartbeat quickening though his body, vibrating in the most delicious way. I could see the fear in his eyes, tears forming and running down his face. The blood rushing out of the minuscule cut was so potent in the air I could almost taste it. I threw the man's frail body against a great oak within the meadow. His body hit the tree hard with a loud thump and an intense cracking sound echoed throughout the meadow. His body slumped on the ground, looking paralyzed and inhuman. Leaves danced in the air all around him. It was quiet; the only heartbeat that I could hear was from his scared companion. He was frozen in place looking at the scene before him. I went to him fast and snapped his neck. Hearing his bones crack from the severe blow, and his heartbeat stopping, leaving me to feed in an intense scrutinizing silence. I smelled the air, leaning down sinking my teeth into his forearm. It felt like butter biting though his thin skin and veins, the warm blood rushing into my needy mouth quenching the powerful burning in my throat. When there was no more left I went over to the other crippled body and repeated the process, gratifying my thirst. _

_I dropped the body, feeling strong and standing firm. I looked around the meadow and it somehow looked different, I looked again at the flowers; they were still beautiful and vibrant, hypnotizing me almost, but they seemed different still. I walked to them and looked closer. It was small, almost undetectable to the human eye but I could see it just fine, bright as day on one of the purple flowers was a drop of human blood. I looked again at the bodies in the meadow, and felt sick. I felt as though I would vomit, but nothing would come out. This was not normal, this was a tragedy. I did not do things like this, I would not do anything like this, but I did. I killed these two men brutally. I quickly thought back to why or how this would happen, what possessed me to take these two men's lives and feed on their very life source. I dropped to my knees when I could not think of anything but the fire. I tried to think of before the fire. What caused this? Everything was blurry before the flames, but one thing was very clear. Red._

"_Victoria," I whispered quietly to myself shaking my head, feeling ashamed. When I heard a rustling behind me, I turned around to see who was there and gasped._

'_Edward, look what you did. You made such a mess out of these two guards, and to think they were only looking to find you. All of Italy thinks you're dead, they were simply doing their job and you killed them.'_

_She was here, standing before me. She looked the same but completely different at the same time. Her stance was not as graceful as I remembered but primal and feline. Her skin was paper white, with purple circles under her intense red eyes. She had freckles along her cheeks and on the bridge of her nose. She was the same, but different. Much more brilliant._

"_Wh-what? I do not know-," she cut me off._

'_You don't what? You don't recall brutally killing two honored men? Tearing them apart to only feed your own thirst? Has the guilt of death escaped you? You're a monster Edward.'_

_Every word hurt, stabbing me in the chest and my heart breaking into a million pieces. A monster. She was disgusted by me. Hatred filled her expression; she couldn't love a beast such as me. I looked at her closer and gasped. I had not noticed before, but her lips did not move at all the whole time she was speaking to me._

"_How..." I questioned to myself, shaking my head in confusion._

It has been one hundred years. One hundred god damned years since my life was stolen from me. Murdered, my soul ripped from me by that siren. I had a life before me; friends, family, love. Not anymore. Everyone I knew then was dead, because of me. I envy all of them. I wish I were dead somewhere in the ground, rotting where I belong.

All because of her. I'll make her pay.

* * *

_review, please. _

_thankyou.  
_


End file.
